Grandpa Whit
by Whisperwill
Summary: An Adventures in Odyssey story.  "A Member of the Family"-centered.  A character sketch of John Whittaker.  One shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the radio program _Adventures in Odyssey_.**

**A/N: Originally completed...I'd guess in the summer of '08. You would think I like Whit from reading this, but I don't. Why did I write this again? :) Guess 'cause I really liked "A Member of the Family." It was the first time I'd seen Mr. Whittaker being anything but perfect, and I liked that. So, if you like Whittaker, read on! If you don't, then you'd probably be bored with this. Review if you happen to read! Please.**

**Grandpa Whit**

Ever since his grandfather had dragged him home from the theater and "yanked on the leash,"

Monty had grown to love the old man more and more. The whole summer was open before him, and he was looking forward to spending it with Grandpa Whit. Gone was the boy who hated the city, house, and guardian he was stuck with for the next three months.

He loved the city. Odyssey was a wonderland of adventure. Whit's End could offer everything under the sun that children loved: ice cream, a huge electric train set, inventions, gadgets, books, short stories, and the city's largest collection of games. Monty also enjoyed playing baseball with the Coyotes, as much for the fun of the game as for the chance to spend time with Mr. Riley. The easy-going coach had a way of making every practice and game a blast, even when they lost.

His grandpa's home was a source of deep, nameless contentment to Monty. Whit kept various inventions around the house, some half-finished, others complete, and all of them full of fascination. Some of the furniture was bordering on being antique, and Monty loved to riffle through his grandfather's stash of old magazines and records. The best thing about the house, though, was the peace. No mom arguing with him to get him to cooperate, no boyfriends showing up unannounced, no constant bickering between estranged parents. Monty always knew what to expect from his grandfather—Mr. Whittaker was consistent with his discipline, unchanging in his love, and faithful to the promises he made.

Monty loved Grandpa Whit. The old man had a joke, a smile, or a laugh for everyone. He gave good advice to the kids at Whit's End and kept the peace when arguments arose. He encouraged the shy, reproved the haughty, comforted the dispirited, and laughed with the merry. In the afternoons he captivated the children with stories or riddles, or he showed them how another invention of his worked. Monty's friends would often sigh with envy and say longingly,

"You're so lucky, Monty. You get to have Mr. Whittaker as a grandpa." Monty always nodded in agreement and answered sincerely,

"I know." Then Mr. Whittaker would ruffle his hair and explain to the other children that, while it was true that he was Monty's grandfather, he would be there for each and every one of them if they needed him.

Monty's favorite part of staying with his grandfather was bedtime. Once he was in bed with his pajamas on, Grandpa Whit would come into the room, his Bible in his hand. The standard questions were asked: whether Monty had brushed his teeth or not, whether he was thirsty or not. After that, his grandfather would sit on the edge of the bed and ask Monty which Bible story he would like to hear. Ever since the first reading, when Mr. Whittaker had told him about the five thousand people miraculously fed with just one boy's lunch, Monty always asked to listen to a story about Jesus. Grandpa Whit never failed to seem pleased by the request. He read the story with enthusiasm, and followed by answering any questions Monty had. The disappointment came when he laid his Bible next to the lamp and announced that it was time for lights-out. First he prayed to God, thanking him for His blessings and asking Him to continue to watch over him and Monty, and Janna while she was away. Next he stood up and hugged Monty tightly. Finally he tucked the covers around his grandson and said softly while turning out the light,

"I love you, Monty."

"I love you, too, Grandpa. Good night."

"Good night."

And Monty would fall asleep eager for the next day to hurry up and come.

The End


End file.
